Most Unexpected
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Even Vulcans can't plan everything. Solok insists on fixing things in the logical manner. Sadara doesn't feel like cooperating.
1. Most Unexpected

The shock on Captain Solok's face was fairly readable at his Chief Medical Officer's pronouncement. For a Vulcan, the aqua blue eyed captain's emotions ran fairly close to the surface; his expression rarely changed, but those light eyes conveyed the passion in his being. Beside him and sitting up on the exam table, fellow captain and the USS T'Kumbra's temporary ship's counselor wore a similar expression.

"Are you certain, doctor? No wait, never mind; of course you are," she corrected herself at his raised eyebrow. Doctor Sekal, like the majority of Vulcans, was extremely thorough. Whatever conclusions he'd drawn as a result of the evidence he had, he was no doubt confident of.

Sekal regarded them with a typically Vulcan neutral expression, but his dark green eyes held compassion. "I realize this is unexpected, but my scans have confirmed the zygote is three quarters Vulcan and one quarter Human and that the both of you are the parents."

"You must be thrilled, Solok. You'll have a son or daughter who is one quarter emotionally handicapped human," Sadara quipped with mock cheerfulness. Her tone suited the cheerfully bright ambience in sickbay that seemed to be mocking them at the moment.

Solok fixed her with a withering gaze. "That is hardly atop my list of concerns at the moment, Captain." He returned his attention to Dr. Sekal, pointedly ignoring Sadara's infernal eye rolling. Her human half made frequent appearances and so far she'd resisted most influences to becoming more Vulcan. She was over a century old and as the human expression went "old habits die hard."

"Obviously the Romulans did this during our imprisonment on the Warbird."

Sadara nodded. "And by someone who is aware of your amusement in taunting members of more emotional species and wishes to make your life difficult in a way that is ironic and humorous to them. How fortunate am I to be the vessel carrying your karma."

"You're referring to my son or daughter as karma? Is that all the child is to you; a messenger of karmic justice?" The irritation and disgust was evident in his voice.

"*Our* son or daughter, thank you."

Dr. Sekal looked up from his monitor; their speculations and bickering did not concern him at the moment; ascertaining that the embryo wasn't the harbinger of doom was. "My scans indicate nothing unusual about the child. It appears unlikely it was engineered to carry anything harmful to others. How this… situation is dealt with will be left entirely up to the two of you. In the meantime, you are restricted to light duty, Sadara. I am… sorry."

"I understand," Sadara tried to keep her voice neutral, but a sliver of disappointment was audible. She hopped off the exam table. "I'll be in my quarters. Excuse me."

Sadara assumed a brisk pace down the corridor. Her mind was reeling as the news sunk in. Her pregnancy might have been easier to wrap her mind around if she'd actually slept with the man whose child she carried; but she'd never seen Solok for anything more intimate than dinner and a game of Kal'Toh. She didn't doubt Sekal's findings though; fertility treatments had led to advancements that meant sex wasn't the only way to have a child.

The Vulcan/Human hybrid was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely registered the soft, determined footfalls behind her. Solok was going to want to discuss this now while she wanted nothing more than to be alone and try to work through her feelings first. Of all times to be part of an all Vulcan crew. Solok was unbonded and with the child coming outside of wedlock was likely to pursue marriage lest they be subject to the harmful stigmas that would befall them on Vulcan otherwise. Never in her wildest imaginings did Sadara ever think she might end up in a marriage with a Vulcan. The truth was it scared her. She placed less value on emotional control and strict adherence to logic and she couldn't imagine being a proper Vulcan wife. At least she'd be able to keep the child aboard ship as opposed to a century ago when she'd been pregnant with Madeline and had remained in a ground assignment until the child went to StarfleetAcademy.

She stopped in front of her door and closed her eyes, letting out a deep, calming breath as she waited for Solok to reach her.

"Do we have to go through this now? This little clump of DNA hasn't even undergone the 10th cell division yet." Why wasn't logic informing him they had time absorb this first before making any life altering decisions?

The expression on Solok's face remained unchanged at her remark, but anger lit up those light blue eyes. While it was a fact her pregnancy was in the very first stages and in no way secure from misfortune, Solok found her cavalier attitude toward it reprehensible. They were Vulcans and all children were wanted on Vulcan. And Solok wanted this one.

Apparently there would be no rest for the three of them until she and Solok decided a few things. She motioned for him to follow her into her quarters.

Her quarters were dimly lit and a number of Vulcan and Human knick knacks decorated the various living areas. A Kal'Toh game was set up on her desk while an ancient Earth telescope sat in a corner near a window. It had been a while since they'd played and he found he missed those games.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said neutrally as she made her way to the food replicator and ordered a mug of hot chocolate. Comfort food was practically mandated in this situation.

"Computer, belay that," Solok called out to the dim room, not bothering to hide the disapproval in his tone. "Surely you are aware of the intoxicating effects of chocolate in Vulcans?"

"Seriously Solok, the chocolate content is mild and I drank it many times while pregnant with my other children."

"They were more Human than Vulcan and if I'm not mistaken, one was half Betazoid. We do not know what effects chocolate will have on a three quarter Vulcan child and I'm not agreeable to using my child as what humans would call "the proverbial guinea pig. Select something else."

Inside, Sadara struggled for control. She felt trapped, a feeling she'd despised every time she'd experienced it. She didn't want anything else and part of her felt like denying Solok the conversation he wanted simply to be ornery. She knew it was illogical. Solok was simply protecting the well being of his child even though Sadara believed the risk to be negligible. But oh, how she wanted to rail against this situation! She'd learned about this pregnancy less than an hour ago and her life was already starting to look unrecognizable.

"Would you care for anything, Solok?" She struggled to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Theris-masu."

Sadara carried the steaming cup of Vulcan tea over to Solok, who had seated himself on her couch. She took the chair across from him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Typically in her experience, the guest took one of the smaller chairs while the occupant took the couch. It felt like a power play; like he was a permanent fixture in her life.

_Except he is,_ she finally admitted to herself. _Or is it accept he is?_

"I see you decided on nothing to drink? You are not planning to have your hot chocolate upon my departure I trust?"

Sadara wanted to reach out and backhand Solok and his knowing smirk into the closest black hole, but she managed to rein in her temper with some effort. Unfortunately, she was certain her expressive sapphire blue eyes conveyed the sentiment her mouth had not.

"Perhaps we should return our attention to the more pertinent matter at hand, namely this unexpected pregnancy?" It wasn't the snarky retort she'd had in mind, but Sadara was anxious to get him out of her quarters so she could rest.

"Indeed. As you are aware, I am unbonded. For multiple reasons, it would be logical for us to bond, most importantly to avoid the stigmas of having a child out of wedlock as well as securing his or her place in my clan."

"And bonded, you would be taken care of during your Time," Sadara noted.

Solok shifted uncomfortably. To speak of the Pon Farr, the time of mating, was distasteful in the extreme. It was difficult for him to admit, even to himself, that he was relieved that fate had intervened before his Time had come upon him.

"Yes."

If Sadara consented to become his mate, he would no longer have to spend time searching on Vulcan for a compatible mate willing to endure his career in Starfleet. The Vulcan females on board the T'Kumbra were few and had been betrothed as children in typical Vulcan tradition. It was somewhat disappointing that Sadara was only half Vulcan, but she had demonstrated over the months that she wasn't as divorced from her Vulcan half as she so often believed. He believed she could be an adequate Vulcan wife.

Sadara's emotions raged in turmoil. This wasn't the same situation as when she found herself pregnant with Madeline. Humans placed less stigmas upon children born out of wedlock and she and Jim Kirk had raised a happy, healthy daughter in the absence of such. Vulcan culture was much more steeped in strict rules and traditions. To refuse Solok's marriage proposal would have repercussions for both of them and their son or daughter, not to mention the shame their Vulcan families would endure as a result of their distasteful actions. There would be no mercy or compassion shown because of how the child was brought into the world. She and Solok would still be expected to follow Vulcan tradition for the child's sake. But to be bonded for life to a man who looked down upon her Human half… Could she endure a marriage to a man who frowned upon half of what she was?

"But you disapprove of Humans and other emotional uncontrolled species. How can I in good conscience subject myself to a marriage in which I'd be frowned upon for my Humanity?"

Solok took sip of his tea as he pondered that. "I have come to respect you a great deal, Sadara. I will treat you as a Vulcan man is expected to treat his wife. I am confident that in time we will develop a strong, mutually pleasant bond."

Finishing off his tea, Solok set the empty glass on the coffee table between them. From her hesitancy he could tell she needed time to let everything sink in.

"You need not answer me immediately, but I declare Koon-ut-So'lik. I will await your decision, preferably sooner rather than later," he said as he rose from the couch and departed her quarters, leaving her alone in her chair pondering the sudden turn of events in her life.

She didn't have that mug of hot chocolate after all.

Sadara slept very little that night. Her mind would not quiet, but instead kept trying to find a resolution to her situation that didn't involve marriage. Finally, she gave in to the dictates of logic. The child was three quarters Vulcan, its father a full Vulcan, and nothing would change those facts. Vulcan laws and customs were strict in these matters.

_The needs of the many…_

The child, Solok, Solok's family; all would feel the effects if she and Solok were not wed soon.

Karma she'd mentioned in sickbay, but what if this situation was her karma as well? Sadara had kept her Vulcan half at the proverbial arm's length for her entire life; and now she would have to face the possibility of a Vulcan marriage, the most intimate aspect of Vulcan life. And it was an intimacy on a level that very few humans could even conceive of, much less experience. The mental marriage bond would link her to Solok in the most personal way; thoughts and feelings would be shared and experienced by both.

Her mind made up, Sadara would face this situation the same way she did everything else; head on. Finally, sleep claimed her.

One deck above, Captain Solok hadn't been fairing much better. He had meditated for longer than he usually did and had quieted the turmoil inside somewhat. The tall, slim Vulcan respected Sadara Lochlan and her accomplishments, but he wasn't sure how to handle her in this situation. She was half human after all and not shy about indulging that half of her heritage. He had always imagined himself married to a proper Vulcan woman. His disquiet stemmed from the uncertainty of the situation. Would Sadara fulfill Vulcan tradition or would she indulge the selfish desires of her human half once again?

He also felt uncomfortable with the distance between himself and his unborn child. It was still much too early to sense its consciousness, but still… It was irrational he knew, Sadara was not far way. It just wasn't normal; not… Vulcan to be separated from them.

Sleep wouldn't find him at all that night and he found himself on the observation deck meditating the hours away until morning.

The observation deck was where Sadara found Solok. He hadn't left there since his arrival some hours ago. For a long moment, she said nothing though she knew he was aware of her presence. Even in meditation, his keen Vulcan hearing would have noticed the soft hiss of the door. She waited patiently with her arms clasped behind her back. Finally Solok rose.

"You have made a decision." It wasn't a question.

"I will marry you, Solok." She struggled to control her indignation at the look of triumph he shot her.

"I must commend you on your logical decision. It must not have been easy given your penchant for indulging your human impulses."

"I see you've mastered backhanded compliments," she shot back sarcastically.

He actually looked confused. "I did not intend the remark that way at all. Forgive me."

She let out a deep breath. "I await your instructions on the time and place." She turned to leave.

"Sadara."

She turned to face Solok again, wanting nothing more than to vanish back to her own quarters. That backhanded compliment whether he meant it that way or not had soured her mood and all she wanted was away from him for a while.

Solok had extended two fingers in the Vulcan gesture of affection, something Sadara was unprepared for and not ready to reciprocate. Turning her back to him, she fled the observation deck.

Solok stood frozen on the observation deck in the wake of Sadara's abrupt departure. He was confused by her rebuff of his attempt to show her affection. She had accepted his marriage proposal so it was not logical for her to reject his attempts at closeness. He studied his reflection in the window and noted with some disgust the hurt evident in his eyes. Facial expressions could be schooled into impassiveness, but it was more difficult to conceal the expression of the eyes. "Emotionally handicapped" he often said of species who did not suppress their emotions, but Solok had always struggled to control his, to model the Vulcan ideal of self control. It seemed so easy for most other Vulcans, why not for him? His light blue eyes gave him away often.

He absolutely did not want another unsatisfactory marriage. Solok had to find a way to reach Sadara; to find some part of her that was capable of opening up to him. In the end though, that wasn't the paramount concern. The fact of the matter was they were marrying for the good of their baby. He would logically accept whatever the outcome of his marriage was.

Exiting the observation deck, Solok sought out Sadara who he found pushing her breakfast around on her plate in the mess hall prior to her duty shift. The manifestations of her human half came randomly and in the most peculiar of ways sometimes. It was not logical to order food when one wasn't hungry enough to eat it. He reminded himself that it was only one meal she wasn't interested in eating and may largely have been the result of her mood, but if it continued, her health and that of their baby would suffer.

Solok was relieved to note that this all Vulcan crew chose to refrain from speculation about their captain and counselor, though he was sure some of them were aware of events that had transpired on the Romulan Warbird. He sat down across from her, not bothering to ask for permission. Sadara looked up at him finally, then sighed and shoved a forkful of french toast in her mouth and slowly chewed. She wasn't even in the mood to be lectured about eating for the sake of the baby.

Solok fought back the smirk of triumph again.

"Given the circumstances of the war with the Dominion, I have chosen to restrict our leave time on Vulcan to what is necessary for the traditional bonding ceremony, then we will return to the ship and have our seclusion here." He kept his deep voice low to maintain their privacy, though he would have preferred this discussion to have been held in the deserted observation deck earlier.

"You don't trust Commander Sundar to keep the T'Kumbra in one piece for two weeks?"

"I would be remiss in my duties if I were away from the ship for so long a period during a time of war. I can assure you I will not return to duty for those two weeks unless necessary. I am looking forward to our time of seclusion as well."

She popped the final bite of her breakfast into her mouth and leaned forward, keeping her own voice to a near whisper. "You're not looking forward to this any more than I am."

"That is not true." His expression hardened. "I have been attempting to court you in a more Human fashion for months now believing you would not be as receptive to Vulcan overtures. Apparently I was mistaken." He rose from his chair, noting the look of confusion on her face.

_She must not have considered the possibility I was trying to court her…_

"I want this marriage, but not simply for the baby's sake. Unfortunately, you do not appear to return my affection. You accepted my proposal, but you've been even more distant since that moment. Your behavior is not logical and I am admittedly at a loss to resolve our situation in the absence of that understanding. The T'Kumbra will arrive at Vulcan in 4.9 days. You have that long to prepare for our bonding. I would urge you to consent to at least a meld before then so we become attuned to one another."

He left and headed up to the bridge to begin his duty shift.

Solok typically preferred to be on the bridge during his duty shift, but on this day he'd retreated to the sanctuary of his ready room for a decent portion of it. He had turned his attention to the insipid, but necessary administrative functions of starship command; promotion recommendations, duty rosters, personnel actions. The sudden chime of his door was a welcome relief.

"Enter."

Commander Sundar stepped into the room and clasped his hands behind his back as the door swooshed shut behind him. After a moment, Solok looked up and gestured for the dark brown eyed Sundar to have a seat. Sundar dropped himself on the couch near Solok's desk.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir, but as first officer, I feel compelled to inquire whether or not you require assistance. You have detoured from your usual routine and behaviors since your return from the Romulan Warbird. Is all well?"

Solok leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him. "You are following procedures as is your duty and have expressed the appropriate concerns. As my situation will shortly come to light, it is only logical that I share recent events with you. When Captain Lochlan and I were held prisoner aboard the Romulan Warbird, Sadara was apparently impregnated with my child. For what purpose, we don't know. I have speculated that it may have been an act of vengeance given that I had defeated that particular Romulan commander in battle previously. We are Vulcans so abortion is obviously out of the question."

Sundar's eyebrow lifted in incredulity. "How would a child be effective as an act of vengeance? Surely he would know all children are wanted on Vulcan."

"I often indulge in Vulcan superiority. It was suggested that a hybrid child would serve as a comeuppance of sorts."

Sundar nodded in understanding. "Sadara is half Human."

"In keeping with Vulcan dictates and traditions, I proposed to her. She agreed to become my wife, but persists in her assumption that I only want the marriage to prevent the child from being regarded as krenath. I am absolutely confounded by her behavior. She and I have spent much time together in various activities and enjoy similar careers. I am convinced we will be compatible as mates."

Sundar's onyx eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully as he considered his superior's situation. "As you are well aware, she was raised on Earth, but she has shown many Vulcan tendencies as well. It may be she just needs more time to adjust to the prospect of permanently living a more Vulcan lifestyle."

Solok nodded appreciatively. "You are correct, of course. I shall try to be more… patient. I still intend to be bonded to her when the T'Kumbra reaches Vulcan. It would please me if you would accompany me."

"I would be honored, sir," Sundar rose from the couch in the captain's ready room. "A bonding ceremony will be a welcome change to the unpleasantness of war."

"Indeed."

"I will be on the bridge should you require anything," Sundar said before exiting the ready room.


	2. Discussions

_Some information about Vulcan bonding rituals I found here: wiki/Vulcan_Rituals_and_Ceremonies_

Sadara finished her shift, and then returned to her quarters. She had decided on a long, hot shower before changing into a long, casual, royal blue dress. She let her hair air dry into its long, natural loose curls and applied a light amount of makeup. She had given her situation a great deal of thought over the course of the day and decided she would visit Solok after his duty shift was finished. He was quite correct that they needed to attune themselves to each other mentally and emotionally before their formal bonding. He was making an effort to have more than a marriage of necessity and he deserved her same effort.

Reluctantly, she pressed the chime on Solok's door and entered at his command. His eyebrow shot up in surprise at his visitor. He rose from his desk, abandoning his game of Kal'Toh, transfixed on her. The dark blue color of her dress was stunning on her, complementing her large sapphire eyes.

"Your appearance is most pleasing, Sadara." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but a hint of genuine appreciation still crept in. He much preferred her in bolder colors as opposed to the pastels she sometimes favored.

"Thank you."

She had seen Dr. Sekal for a brief checkup earlier in the afternoon. With the baby's mixed heritage, the T'Kumbra's CMO wanted to see her frequently, especially in the early months of her pregnancy. During the appointment, Sadara had asked to learn the baby's gender and a few other details. Those details had helped to cement in her mind the reality of her pregnancy as well as facilitate the maternal feelings that hadn't set in earlier. Unconsciously, her right hand lifted to gently caress her abdomen. She was, she realized, looking forward to the baby. She briefly wondered when she'd feel pregnant as opposed to simply being aware that was. It was still too early for the usual symptoms, all of which she was hardly looking forward to.

Solok's aqua eyes rested on her midsection as well. He wondered what they were having, when they'd feel the first kicks, who the child would most resemble… He reached out to lightly rest his fingertips on her middle. Most Vulcans would have asked permission first as it was considered impolite on Vulcan to make physical contact without due to the touch telepathy factor. Personally Solok saw things quite differently in this instance. She was to be his wife and within her she harbored his child. He realized this didn't make her his property nor did it entitle him to do as he wished with her body, but he was not about to ask for permission to be close to his coming son or daughter.

It was too soon to detect the child's consciousness, but the long awaited physical contact with Sadara awoke Solok's instincts to protect both mother and child. Sadara reached up with two fingers to gently caress Solok's face, instinctively searching for the psi points. A mental link flared up between the two of them and they were both able to see into each other's minds. Solok searched for the information that he knew would be near the forefront of Sadara's thoughts, she having just learned it herself; the gender of their child.

_A boy…_ Solok realized with awe and pride. _I am to have a son._

_Yes,_ Sadara sent back, having picked up his thought.

_I would have been agreeable to a girl as well, but I confess to looking forward to experience the unique father/son bond._

_I understand, Solok. I too enjoyed my relationships with my daughters in ways that I couldn't with my sons. My ability to bear children will continue for some decades still. There is plenty of time to have a daughter still if you wish it._

_I do._

"All is in readiness for our bonding ceremony," Solok said aloud as he withdrew his two fingers from hers. He headed over to the replicator to program the evening meal. He hadn't been expecting her necessarily, but he was hungry and she needed to eat for their child. "My parents are agreeable to the marriage, though my father admittedly is disappointed that the bloodline will be diluted with alien blood."

Sadara folded her arms across her chest and turned away from Solok at that last statement. The pleasing scent of their meal wafted over to her as Solok set the plates on the nearby dining room table and Sadara's stomach growled in anticipation, but she ignored its pleas.

"How typical…," she exhaled in exasperation. "IDIC is supposed to be a guiding ideology among Vulcans and yet a great many of them can't seem to appreciate it. This is exactly the sort of asinine and illogical reaction to my mixed heritage that has kept me from spending any appreciable amount of time on Vulcan or around its people for the majority of my life. How does my Human blood harm you or your father?!"

Solok found himself taken aback slightly by her outburst; but he had to admit, if only to himself, some shame that he often harbored prejudicial attitudes toward races he deemed inferior to Vulcans. Sadara's pain and frustration were based in both truth and her own life experiences. During their brief mental contact moments before, Solok had seen the pain she had endured over the years because of the prejudices and fears of others. A few other Vulcans had been particularly ruthless in their disparagement of her earlier in her life. Seeing the experiences from the hybrid's point of view showed Solok how painful those attitudes were toward hybrids already struggling to find ways to fit in somewhere. He learned how surprised Sadara had been at first when she'd been insulted the first time by a full Vulcan. She had wondered how it could possibly be logical to torment someone over something they had no control over; in Sadara's case, her hybrid physiology. Her parents, Solara and Brian had chosen to marry someone of another species and have children. By default, all of Sadara's children would be handed the same fate. And for a time, when the teasing and insults had reached its apex, the Vulcan/Human woman considered it unfair to bring children into the universe that would be subject to similar prejudice.

"I…realize the hypocrisy. It is regrettable that many of us still fall victim to the illogic of prejudice. I will endeavor to be more considerate in the future. I cannot speak for my father however."

With a heavy sigh, Sadara turned back to he who would be her husband, and then sat down at the table across from the T'Kumbra's commanding officer and picked up her fork, popping a bite of salad into her mouth. "Your son will require your support and guidance, not your ridicule. As my son, he will be born one quarter human and will almost certainly face similar prejudices. He will look to us to help him endure it, not add to it."

"I understand," his deep voice murmured before returning the subject to their bonding ceremony. "My parents are expecting us at the family estate shortly after the T'Kumbra arrives at Vulcan in 2.5 days. We will take the midday meal, and then proceed to my family's ancestral grounds for the ceremony. My great grandmother, T'Lys will preside over the bonding."

The captain of the T'Kumbra hesitated for a long moment before continuing. He wasn't certain how she'd react to his next statement. "Despite the fact that neither of us are in pon farr, we may still be expected to consummate our marriage on those grounds in the presence of T'Lys."

"I already carry your child; is that really necessary?" Sadara's eyes widened in dismay. She wasn't a prude by any means, quite the opposite really, but she found this aspect of Vulcan bondings to be intrusive. Whose business was it when and if a couple consummated their marriage?

Solok nodded in agreement with Sadara. "I too hope to be spared that particular aspect of the ceremony. Pon Farr has a way of insulating the couple from the self consciousness of being observed during that most intimate of physical acts. As neither of us is in pon farr, it would be a disconcerting experience. Perhaps T'Lys will consider that and discharge us from that particular obligation. And you are correct; as you are already pregnant, the preservation of my line is not hinged on consummation so there is no need to make certain we do. We should be left to do that in private."

Sadara nodded as she took another bite. "My mother and her parents have chosen to attend. My grandfather is… a character."

That caused Solok to raise an eyebrow and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Indeed. My great grandmother is also possessed of a rather unique sense of humor as well."

"I suppose now we know who to keep the chocolate away from…," Sadara said with nearly a straight face.


	3. Gorgeous Day For a Wedding

The first thing Solok and Sadara noted about Vulcan after beaming down was that it was quite blustery that day. If Vulcan had seasons more equivalent to that of Earth, it would be springtime on this part of the reddish planet. The temperature was a modest 104 degrees farenheit rather than the blistering 135 degrees this area would see in another two months. Both Solok and Sadara had changed into the diaphanous robes that shielded their skin from the worst of Vulcan's harsh weather, but those same robes whipped fiercely in the hot, scorching wind. Sadara brought her arm up to shield her face from the sand flying by at warp speed.

"Gorgeous day for a wedding…," she remarked sarcastically.

Solok smirked and pointed in the direction of his family's estate. "It may work in our favor. T'Lys may not wish to remain in it long enough to observe the consummation of our marriage."

"You're funny."

Sadara followed him through the towering gates where Solok's parents awaited them patiently in the courtyard. Seeing them, Sadara realized she had a difficult choice to make. She did not believe she had to deny her true personality to fit in with Solok's family, but at the same time, she also did not wish to shame him by acting overly emotional in front of his family. Perhaps she could devise a suitable compromise. She schooled her expression into something more neutral, but she lacked the sustained years of practice that most other Vulcans had. She had a feeling she'd slip up at some point. Beside her, Solok noticed and projected his approval through the tenuous mental link between them, then strode forward to greet his parents.

Solok's father, Sevel lifted his right hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Greetings, son. Your visit is most agreeable as are the circumstances for it," Sevel dropped his hand and glanced over at Sadara, who had hung back a few steps and to the right as was her proper place as Solok's intended.

Solok held out his index and middle fingers to Sadara who met them with her own. "Father, Mother, I present she who is to be my wife, Sadara."

Sadara nodded to Sevel with as neutral an expression as she was capable of. "Greetings. It is an honor to join your family."

Sadara met Sevel's hazel eyes and immediately noticed the cold, hard scrutiny rake over her like some relentless Baryon sweep as if he was seeking to eliminate her human half with the blistering stare. Solok looked a great deal like Sevel. They shared the same tall, slim build and the eyes, while different colors held the same characteristic smug amusement. It was difficult not to feel like the butt of some private joke in Solok's presence and now it seemed Sevel would be similar.

Sevel found Sadara's human half distasteful and was not enthusiastic about being the grandfather to mixed breed children, but logic dictated that he accept it and them. Solok had explained to him how this had all come about and Sevel was pleased that his son had proceeded according to proper Vulcan ways. Sevel had done his research on his son's wife to be and found her sorely disappointing as a Vulcan woman though her Starfleet career and educational background indicated an intelligent, successful individual with a number of aspects in common with Solok. If Sadara could develop her Vulcan half, Sevel had to admit she would be an agreeable match for his son.

Sevel returned his gaze to his son once more and gestured to his wife who stepped forward. "My wife, T'Cora."

T'Cora greeted her son, and then turned her attention to his bride to be. Contrary to her husband, T'Cora had been quite excited to hear that Solok would marry a Vulcan/Human hybrid. She had disliked Sevel's rascist attitudes even when they were first bonded and was displeased when he had passed them on to their children. He'd known it since the dawn of their marriage too as T'Cora was not one for holding her tongue. Solok unfortunately had been receptive to his father's attitudes and adopted a number of them while his siblings had sought out their own information and experiences. Perhaps now with a hybrid wife, Solok would learn the value of other cultures for the sake of learning and growing and not for the presence of individuals to tease.

"Welcome to our family, Sadara. Solok has spoken highly of you and he is quite looking forward to the coming child." T'Cora's soft voice was neutral, but her light blue eyes that glanced over at her son held warmth along with the mischievous quality of a mother knowing she was embarrassing her offspring. It was a look Sadara knew well as she herself had indulged in the same with her own children at one point.

Solok, realizing his raven haired mother was teasing him, simply raised an eyebrow, but otherwise gave no reaction.

"Let us go inside and prepare the midday meal, Sadara and leave the men to discuss business."

'That would be most pleasant," Sadara nodded and followed T'Cora into the large family home.

W^^^W^^^W

After they had finished their meal, T'Cora led her future daughter in law back to the guest room where T'Cora had laid out Sadara's bonding dress and accompanying items on the large, pristinely made bed.

"Solok and Sevel will leave ahead of us in 1.2 hours. I will leave you to prepare. Alert me if you require assistance." T'Cora exited the room and gently pulled the door shut behind her.

Now in private, Sadara examined herself in the full length mirror. She had showered that morning and applied her makeup to complement the bonding dress she would be wearing that afternoon. She hadn't been sure how much time she would have to prepare for the ceremony so she had wanted as much done prior to beaming down as was appropriate. Now she would simply change into her bonding dress, arrange her hair in a more elaborate style, and touch up her makeup. All easily accomplished within the next hour and a half.

Her bonding dress would have to be slipped over her head so Sadara unpinned her long hair, letting it fall free against her back. Shrugging out of her long black robe, she grabbed a hanger out of the closet and hung the robe up. She smiled in anticipation as she slipped into the glittery teal hosiery, finding some amusement in how ornate Vulcan clothing could be, especially wedding finery. She was a bit uncertain about how she'd look in the eye catching hosiery. She had shapely legs, but they were a little on the thick side. Her heels were of an almost matching color and as Sadara stepped into them and glanced in the mirror, she decided she did indeed like the ornate pantyhose. Finally she slipped the vibrantly teal bonding dress over her head and smoothed it out over her body, and then fastened the high collar. She tugged on the collar slightly, wishing it didn't feel like such a noose. With any luck, she wouldn't have to wear this dress for long.

Finally ready, she exited the room and went in search of T'Cora so they could depart for the place of marriage.


	4. The Ties That Bind

Sadara arrived with T'Cora to find her bridegroom, Solok standing near the gong, engaged in conversation with his own father, Sevel, and her grandfather. The T'Kumbra's captain was clothed in heavy ceremonial robes in silver and dark purple that swayed slightly in the wind. The purple set off his light blue eyes nicely and he looked quite regal. Sadara, clothed in much lighter fabric, was not so lucky and she pressed her hands to knee length skirt to keep it from blowing in the wind. She hoped the ceremony would begin quickly so she could kneel on the hem.

Noticing her arrival, Solok's gaze was torn away from the two men he was conversing with. Teal was an unusual color for a Vulcan bride to wear on her bonding day, but it was one of Sadara's favorite colors and Solok had to admit she looked stunning in it. In rare form she looked as Vulcan as a Vulcan could. His father apparently noted this as well.

"Agreeable," he said quietly and then he took his place with his own bondmate, T'Cora near the perimeter of the marriage place.

Striking the gong a second time since his arrival, Solok indicated he was ready for the ceremony to begin and Sadara gracefully moved to stand across from him. Blue eyes locked on blue eyes and Sadara felt an almost unnerving calmness overtake her as their fingers touched in the traditional Vulcan "kiss."

T'Lys, Solok's elderly great grandmother stood beside them, her frail old body a stark contrast to the authority she projected.

"What ye are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way."

The words of the traditional bonding ceremony were familiar to Sadara, but it wasn't until now at her own bonding that she felt, probably for the very first time, the true stirring of her Vulcan soul. She had to fight the gasp that caught in her throat. Though she had followed human ways for so long, she couldn't deny that this felt as natural and instinctive to her as anything ever had. And it surprised her. Judging by the look of fascination on Solok's face he had felt it too through the light mental contact. He hadn't been expecting her to feel that either.

T'Lys slowly and somewhat painfully, lowered herself to kneel beside them, instructing them to position their hands on each other's faces in order to seal the marriage bond between them. T'Lys also placed a gnarly hand on their faces as well, monitoring their progress and verifying the solidity of the bond. What felt like ages only amounted to a few minutes in the real world. Solok and Sadara felt the presence of the other in their minds, soft tendrils of the essences of each other twining around each other and finally binding together so that only death could free them from each other.

Through the bond, Sadara could taste all that Solok was and begin to understand him in ways she didn't think she ever would. She learned he had other reasons for wishing her as his mate. He wished to learn from her the value of expressing emotions. Sadara had successfully done so without allowing her more intense Vulcan emotions from controlling her. That intrigued him. He also wanted to be free from his father's influence regarding more emotional species. Before it had never occurred to Solok to question his upbringing, even when he entered Starfleet. It was time for Solok, son of Sevel, to grow on a personal level. His was an explorer's soul, a leader's soul, but he couldn't truly be either one until he learned to challenge the closed mindedness of his father's teachings.

Solok was learning more about Sadara as well as they continued to explore each other's thoughts and memories. She was an explorer as well of both the physical universe and the mental and emotional. He found her to be a sensitive, compassionate soul with a desire to help. Her drive to become a counselor in her youth had been spurred by the constant torment of others who regarded her hybrid nature as something to be mocked and ridiculed. She had learned growing up that everyone, hybrid or not, carried pain of some sort and that properly guided, the pain could be dealt with in a health fashion. Still, she fought her Vulcan half with an intensity that surprised even her sometimes. It was the conundrum of every hybrid there ever was; how to blend the two halves successfully.

Satisfied that the bond was strong, T'Lys removed her hands from the couple's faces and shakily rose to her feet.

"It is done," she announced to the company and the guests departed for the small reception awaiting them at Sevel's family estate. T'Lys herself joined Sevel and T'Cora and departed with them, leaving the newlyweds to their own devices.

"We shall join the reception shortly," Solok said as he pulled his new bride to him gently. His voice was now deep and husky with desire, but part of him felt that they should wait until after the reception, lest they be delayed further with the pertinent showers that would be required should they consummate their marriage here.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sadara pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, leaving Solok to wonder if he was going to be swept away by his lust even as the desert winds threatened to uproot him at the same time.

"Control, wife," he growled.

"Now where's the fun in that," she chuckled, nipping at his jaw.

She looked up after a moment after finding him stock still and unresponsive to her. "Ashaya?"

"We are not alone," he said, moving away from her to investigate the sound near the entry way to the ceremonial site. He looked around, noting that the lirpa and ahn woon had already been removed from the area. He chastised himself for being illogical. They were on Vulcan; violence was nearly unheard of here and yet years of Starfleet training had taught him to be prepared for anything. Still, that didn't explain why his first reaction upon hearing footsteps was to assume they were in danger. His eyes darted alertly about the area, but he didn't see anything or anyone yet.

"My wife, attend," he called back to her and she moved to stand beside him, a small dagger and a combadge in her hand. Solok cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I hide these things in my hair. Why do you think it's up in this beehive all the time. You never know when you're going to need them and Starfleet is unfamiliar with the concept of pockets."

Smirking, Solok took the items. "You really were a starship captain," he murmured dryly.

"Which is why I'm not wondering why you're on alert even though we're on a non-violent planet. This universe is capable of anything. Anything, I am convinced."

Solok tapped the combadge. "Solok to T'Kumbra."

"Stolek here."

"Scan the area around our position for lifesigns."

"Scanning, captain. There appear to be two Vulcan lifesigns approximately 50 meters from your position."

Sadara snickered. "Wow, you can hear, adun."

Solok couldn't explain it, but he didn't appreciate the oppressive nature of the atmosphere around the ceremonial site at the moment. It felt as if they were in danger.

"Have the transporter room stand by to beam us up, Stolek."

"Yes, captain. Standing by."

Suddenly Sadara heard something whizz passed her ear and Solok collapsed on the ground next to her, unconscious.

Reacting quickly, she reached for the combadge he dropped to the ground, hoping she had enough time to order beam up before she was struck.

"Energize, Stolek," she managed to get out just as she too felt the prick of what was likely a dart and then darkness overcame her.


	5. It's All In the Family

"Why can't we get a lock on them?" Stolek's voice barely concealed frustration.

"Something is masking their lifesigns, but I am experiencing difficulty isolating it," the transporter chief reported.

"Are the other two lifesigns detected earlier still registering?"

"Negative, sir."

"Then I am accompanying a security detail to the surface. Alert Commander Sundar of the situation," Stolek instructed. Rising from the command chair he made his way to the turbolift.

W^^^W^^^W

Commander Sundar joined Stolek and the security detail at the ceremonial site. They found Captain Solok face down in the dirt, out cold. Sadara was nowhere to be found.

Moments later, Dr. Sekal coalesced near them and immediately began tending to Solok. He plucked the dart from Solok's shoulder and scanned it. "This would explain why the transporter couldn't get a lock. This dart is laced with chemicals that mask life signs."

"Sadara will be difficult to track then," Stolek noted. "At least until the dart's affects wear off. And by then she could be out of range or somewhere sensors cannot detect her."

Sundar raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin. "I will return to Sevel's estate. Sadara's family is there; perhaps they will have an idea who on Vulcan would wish her capture. Stolek, complete your investigation here. I will return to the ship shortly."

Stolek nodded. "Yes, sir."

A quick hiss of a hypospray and Solok's eyes snapped open and he paused to re-orient himself.

"Sadara is missing," Sundar said, without the usual niceties humans employed.

Solok growled and his eyes flashed blue flame at the news. Now married, Solok would be more difficult to control with his wife and unborn son in jeopardy. "Who has her?!"

"Unknown," Sundar replied. "I am returning to the reception to inform her family and ask if they know who might have taken her."

"I will accompany you." Solok said, making it certain he was not to be detained by anyone, even the chief medical officer. Dr. Sekal wisely held his counsel and returned to the ship.

W^^^W^^^W

"The Vulcan Isolationist Movement…," Sorel, Sadara's maternal grandfather murmured. "My father has long been a member of the VIM. He had kidnapped her when she was an infant, but was apprehended and spent many years in confinement. I would not have expected him to try this again, but it would seem to be the most logical prospect I can think of. She is about to give birth to another Vulcan/alien hybrid. That no doubt does not sit well with him. We must find her soon."

Sundar nodded in agreement. "As there is a history of this, it is logical to begin there. Stolek is alerting Vulcan authorities and the T'Kumbra's personnel will assist in any way necessary."

Solok for his part, sat down at the computer terminal and began researching any recent news regarding the VIM. He would find them. How ancient their punishment was when he did, he hadn't decided yet.

W^^^W^^^W

Sadara awoke to find herself under the scrutiny of a rather ancient looking Vulcan male she didn't recognize. She tried to move, but found she couldn't save for her head. Looking down at her hands and feet it appeared she wasn't bound in any fashion which meant that dart had been laced with a temporary paralyzing agent. She fought down the panic that surged through her at that. Dark blue eyes mocked her from the chiseled face of her captor; the same dark blue as her own. She had heard stories of a family members from generations ago that had been involved in the Vulcan Isolationist Movement, but she had never even seen photos of them, much less met any of them. Her great grandfather had been one of them and his own son, Sevel had cut off all contact with his erstwhile father long before Sadara had been born.

"Who are you?!" Sadara demanded.

The grizzly old Vulcan raised an amused eyebrow and regarded her. "You don't remember me. Most interesting. My son must have had a healer block your memories of that occasion."

"Explain."

"My, what a demanding little woman you are. Weren't you taught that Vulcan women don't speak to their elders in that tone of voice."

His tone was mocking and Sadara fought for tenuous rein on her emotions. Remaining calm was the only way she'd extract herself from this situation.

"You are my captor and thus undeserving of my respect. I don't care how close to a katra stone you are."

Now the white haired man regarded her with open amusement. "Defiant, stubborn, willful, disrespectful… All qualities of the humanity you so enthusiastically embrace. It is little wonder some Vulcans wish for the purging of alien influence from our society."

"The Vulcan Isolationist Movement," Sadara finished. She struggled to move again, found she was still immobile. She really wanted to lash out with a leg and trip the bastard. His constant circling of the room like a buzzard was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Correct. And your own great grandfather is its leader. Me. I had taken you from your parents shortly after your birth. That is the memory they have blocked. Your father, rather persistent and intelligent for a human found me with the assistance of Vulcan authorities and I spent many a year incarcerated. I intend to finish what I started. But first I must eliminate the pollution of my bloodline."

Sadara looked at him incredulously. "How do you plan to find all of my descendents?"

"Your living descendents do not concern me. They are less Vulcan than even you and have little to no contact with the family here. But you have just married a full blooded Vulcan. Your actions will once again reflect on my family as well as his. I will not allow it a second time."

Sadara couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy had to be off his rocker.

"Your own son disowned you, Sendek. You are ostracized from this bloodline you're so passionate about."

Noticing a slight tingling feeling in her arms and legs, Sadara wondered if the ability to move was returning to her. She wasn't ready to let Sendek in on this though and remained still, her expression equally neutral.

Sendek leaned over her. "Your unborn child will suffer the fate I had planned for you all those years ago."

Quick as lightning, Sadara's hand gripped the nerve in Sendek's shoulder in the Vulcan death grip and let him fall in a graceless heap on the floor. Hopping off the platform she'd been laying on, she located a weapon Sendek had hidden in his pocket and looked around for anything that would help her escape. Her search turned up a small datapadd, but it was locked by an encryption code that would take her too long to break. It seemed she'd just have to hunt for the exit and stun anyone who got in her way. Surprisingly she found no one where she'd expected a number of Vulcans to be present as she tiptoed through the corridors. It seemed a bad omen.

Her luck held out until she approached the exit. Normally she preferred not to fire until the opponent took action first, but in this case she preferred not to be returned to the gnarly clutches of Sendek and fired on the guard. As she exited the compound, she realized exactly why the place wasn't more heavily fortified. The exit let out into the harshest, most desolate landscape the planet Vulcan had to offer. Naturally they weren't concerned about her escaping, especially if Sendek was agreeable to her death. If he didn't kill her, the attempted trip back to civilization likely would.

"That means there is logically a transporter or shuttle somewhere back in the compound…," she muttered to herself.

Going back in there meant risking capture again. To forge ahead might mean her death.

"The bull's horns; gored no matter which direction I choose…"


	6. Investigations

Sadara Lochlan, Starfleet captain and wife of Solok, was a woman with a problem. Returning to the VIM compound was not an option, even to look for more efficient means of returning to the city, as it was every captured Starfleet officer's mission to escape capture. She had done that. Now she had to decide whether it was safer to venture forth through the desert during the day when it was hottest, but also when the predators would retreat to their dens or continue on at night when it was cooler, but risk attack from the native wildlife. Neither option was appealing, especially as her decision had to be made with the consideration of her unborn child's safety. Dehydration could trigger miscarriage as well as her own death if it persisted too long. Perhaps a compromise would be in order; she could travel during the day save for the hottest part in the afternoon.

She looked down at the weapon in her hand as if willing another option to present itself in its shiny, reflective surface. She was reluctant to tear it apart even for the purpose of attempting to build a transmitter or beacon of some sort. She may need it for defense, but it was all she had. Perhaps she could reach Solok through their new bond. Vulcans were touch telepaths, but often bonded couples could still sense each other's thoughts. It was more common though for emotions to be sensed.

Despite the dry, arid heat of Vulcan, the landscape was hardly flat in many areas. Hills and mountains sprawled along the east and south around the compound Sadara had just fled and blocked a fair amount of the wind that normally swept across the terrain. The closest city or village would be to the northwest of Sadara recalled correctly. She had never been in this part of Vulcan, but was of course familiar with the maps of the planet. Was she seriously near the fire plains? It would be a good 50 mile journey to Raal with little prospect for shelter as that direction sported the flat, barren terrain most identified with deserts. Behind her in the hills and mountains would be possibilities for shelter as many Vulcans visited such areas and had built retreats for mediation purposes. The retreats might also be equipped with communication devices in cases of emergency. If nothing else, it would provide shelter and other survival necessities and she may make contact with others who were in a better position to help her return to her mate.

She gave a long glance toward the unending desert to the northwest and sighed. The illogical, human part of her that thrived on adventure wanted to gut out the journey to Raal just to see if she could, but it was foolish when there were other, more palatable options and she was unwilling to risk her unborn child more than was necessary. She also preferred to avoid Solok's considerable wrath when he found out. She was headed in the opposite direction of modern civilization, but logic dictated her chances for survival were increased by heading for the retreats in the mountains. She hoped she found one before nightfall.

Concentrating on her bond, Sadara tried to project an image of her location to Solok, but wasn't certain if he received it.

W^^^W^^^W

Solok was finding it increasingly difficult to conceal his growing agitation. The room was dark save for the candles he lit on the desk. The darkness mirrored his own growing dark mood. His mother, T'Cora had brought him some tea that was said to contain calming properties, but she wasn't an alchemist and wanted to suggest he meditate. She knew her son though and he was as stubborn as his father. Illogical or not, Solok would continue tirelessly until his mate was found one way or another. Any suggestions to rest would be met with the usual Vulcan monologue regarding the ability to go without rest and food for weeks. T'Cora just left her son alone as she would have her husband. Arguing with them served no purpose and accomplished nothing productive.

Sundar had remained with Solok, occasionally making trips back to the T'Kumbra to check on things there as well as the status of the search from the ship. Sundar had even gone so far as to ask Dr. Sekal if there was a way to modify the sensors to detect Sadara's hybrid life signs, but Sekal informed the persistent XO that Sadara's physiology was mostly Vulcan and it would still be difficult to distinguish her signs from other Vulcans.

Sundar drew in a deep breath, but refused to let out the audible exhale of frustration. An angry Captain Solok was a force to be reckoned with and as the hours ticked by their commanding officer was becoming ever more demanding which meant that Sundar was becoming the same way. The sooner Sadara was found, the sooner she and Solok resumed their seclusion and Sundar could get on with the business of running the T'Kumbra under normal operations. He reluctantly, but logically accepted the fact that his 48 hours of shore leave had come to a screeching halt and that he would have to make amends to his own mate at a future time.

"Doctor, there must be a way to distinguish her life signs from everyone else's. She is half human."

Sekal regarded him calmly. "The sensors are programmed to distinguish different species, but not specific individuals. I cannot promise success, but perhaps with the help of the chief engineer we can reprogram the sensors to scan for DNA."

Sundar stroked his chin as he pondered that idea. "Perhaps something based on the retinal scan? Can we focus the sensors that narrowly?"

"Unknown. I will get with Lt. Commander Toval and discuss the issue with him."

Nodding, Sundar turned for the exit. "Keep me informed. I am returning to the surface for a while longer to speak with Vulcan authorities."

W^^^W^^^W

Solok closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The situation was growing more intolerable with each passing second. He had just spoken to the Vulcan authorities and learned that they had been able to trace the transporter beam used to beam Sadara and her captors from the ceremonial site, but the location of transport was in the middle of the Fire Plains. It was logical to deduce that Sadara was taken to another location somewhere in that general vicinity via another mode of transportation. They were all a little closer to finding her, but the investigation still progressed rather slowly as far as Solok was concerned. It was illogical to dwell on things he couldn't change, but Solok felt his concern growing for his wife and son as each hour passed. Mercifully, this was not happening while Solok was in pon farr or there would be more than one emergency occurring here.

Hearing the sound of the transporter beam, Solok turned in his chair to see his first officer coalesce in the living room for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"Dr. Sekal and Lt. Commander Toval are exploring possibilities of locating Sadara by her DNA, but must discover how to reprogram the sensors to do so. Success was not guaranteed, but it is our most promising idea so far."

Solok looked up with something akin to hope in his light blue eyes. _Hope is illogical,_ he reminded himself.

"I just spoke with the authorities once again. They have traced the transporter beam from the ceremonial site to the Fire Plains. They are still investigating where she would have been taken from there and by what mode of transportation."

Sundar tapped his combadge. "Sundar to Commander Toval."

"Yes, Commander."

"The authorities have traced the transporter beam the perpetrators used to the Fire Plains. The plains and surrounding areas would be the most logical place to begin your scans as soon as you are ready."

"Aye sir. Dr. Sekal and I are working on our modifications to the transporter systems now. I will inform you when we are ready for the first scan."

"Excellent. Sundar out."

Sundar returned his attention to his commanding officer and peered at him in deep thought. It was not the Vulcan way to pry into the private affairs of others, but in this case the information he sought might assist in the investigation.

"Forgive my intrusion, but have you been able to sense anything pertinent through your new bond?"

"The cause is sufficient," Solok said, shaking his head slightly. "I have been able to sense her emotions somewhat and that she's trying to make some difficult decisions, but I don't have a solid impression of where she may be save for a brief image of what looked like the plains and possibly the nearby Mountains of Gol. The image was so brief that I cannot be certain; however it does seem to be likely given that the Vulcan authorities have reported the same. I have not as yet been able to sense her thoughts."

Sundar nodded in sympathy. "Your bond is new. The ability to sense each other's thoughts will come with time. It is unfortunate that such ability would be necessary now, but it cannot be helped. I am going to take a security team and a few members of Vulcan security to the Fire Plains via shuttle. Would you care to accompany us?"

"Indeed I would," Solok said, standing immediately. "Perhaps a closer proximity to my mate will strengthen the bond."

"Possible," Sundar said quietly as he contacted the Vulcan authorities for transport to the Fire Plains.


	7. Lost and Found

The retreat came into view just as the bright Vulcan sun touched the horizon, turning the mountains a brilliant shade of orange. Sadara slowly ascended the lengthy staircase and to her disgust, found she had to rest periodically. She had walked many miles in the blistering Vulcan heat; heat that eclipsed even the hottest days in Las Vegas during her youth. She had thought herself in excellent shape so perhaps it was her pregnancy drawing on her strength. Dizziness was a common complaint among Vulcan women during pregnancy and Sadara couldn't tell if her own dizziness was the result of the heat, the pregnancy, or a combination of the two. Regardless of the cause, the Vulcan/Human hybrid registered some alarm at the sensation that reappeared with increasing regularity.

Finally she reached the large, ornate door and pulled on the rope with as much of her dwindling strength as she had in her. As exhausted and dizzy as she was, Sadara fought valiantly to stand tall and with dignity. She didn't want it said that she collapsed in a graceless heap at the doorstop of one of Vulcan's legendary retreats. After what seemed forever, the heavy door swung open with a creek and a young Vulcan male appeared in the doorway. He had fairly light coloring as Vulcans went and was tall and slim with sharp, but serene features. He hands were clasped in front of him and he regarded Sadara with a curious stare.

"You appear unwell," he said, taking note of her appearance and stepped aside. "Come in. I am Talik."

Nodding gratefully, Sadara moved out of the heat into the mercifully cool temple. Well, it was cooler than the blazing inferno raging outside anyway. Candles brightened the dim room and the sweet aroma of incense wafted gently to her.

"Sadara. Please forgive the intrusion, but I am in need of assistance. I affected escape from members of the Vulcan Isolationist Movement earlier in the day. I traveled here by foot in hopes of locating a way to contact my bondmate, Solok. I fear that I cannot journey much farther on foot as my pregnancy and human half are beginning to impact my health and my ability to endure the heat. Are you able to assist me?"

With a quick nod, the young Vulcan gestured to a meditation pillow, indicating Sadara to rest. "If you can provide me with some pertinent information to your husband's clan, I will endeavor to contact them."

With a barely noticeable sigh of relief, Sadara gave Talik the information and assumed a meditative pose as he retreated to another room.

W^^^W^^^W

A short while later, Captain Solok, Commander Sundar, and Dr. Sekal arrived at the retreat. Dr. Sekal and Solok hurried over to Sadara and Sekal flipped open his medical tricorder in one fluid movement. The tricorder hovered over Sadara for a few moments while Sundar conversed with Talik for a few moments.

Putting his tricorder away finally and satisfied that Sadara's health was in no immediate danger, T'Kumbra's CMO joined the others, leaving Sadara to rest for a few more moments.

"Sadara and the child are both well, though she is slightly dehydrated. I would recommend returning her home as soon as possible so she may rest."

Solok nodded in agreement and in thanks toward Talik as he lifted his new wife in his arms.

Sadara cocked a dark eyebrow at him. "You do realize I am still capable of moving under my own volition."

"I am aware, ashaya; however, you have walked enough this day and require rest. It would be illogical to tax you and our son further when I am quite capable of carrying you to the aircar."

She was about to argue with her adun further, willing to cite her experience in enduring hardships as a Starfleet Officer, but remembered she was on Vulcan. It would be poor form for her to continue to question her husband in the presence of others. Reluctantly, her mouth closed and she relaxed into Solok's strong arms, her head pillowed against his shoulder.

Solok's thin lips curled upward into a tiny ghost of a smile of appreciation. He realized that she was unused to being the wife of a Vulcan and it pleased him that she was making an effort not to shame him in public with her more human impulses. Those who did not realize she was half human would scorn and mock her and Solok had no wish to see that happen to his own wife.

In some respects, Solok felt torn in two over the issue. Like anyone else, his wife deserved to be herself, but at the same time it was likely that many on Vulcan would be unnecessarily judgmental and harsh toward her for it. As Solok might well have been before he'd gotten to know her better.

W^^^W^^^W

Later that night, after the four of them arrived back at Solok's family estate, Solok entered the guest bedroom with their evening meals. His parents had eaten earlier while awaiting news from Solok and his officers. Sadara's mother and grandfather had departed hours before after seeing her safely returned. While taking one's meal in the bedroom was rarely done in Vulcan homes, in this case T'Cora suggested it so that Solok could spend time with his wife.

Solok gently set the tray down as Sadara's eyes fluttered open.

"You should eat something," he said, handing her the small salad first and a fork.

With a wan smile, Sadara popped a forkful into her mouth, grateful that it was a cool and light meal. After the trek through the heat, she felt more thirsty than hungry.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Solok dug into his own food.

"Not exactly the wedding night you were anticipating," she chuckled ruefully.

"We have plenty of time for that when you are well, ashaya.

W^^^W^^^W

The baby arrived after 10 hours of labor on May 31, a healthy (and according to Sadara, painful) 9 pounds, 11 ounces. Solok's face was as stoic as ever as he took his vocal son into his arms for the first time; a son that were it not for the Romulans, would not have joined the universe. A faint glimmer of pride lit up Solok's aqua blue eyes as he studied the tiny bundle nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Sodar," he murmured.

Turning to a very tired Sadara, Solok held their infant son out to her. "You endured that well, ashaya.

Taking the little bundle, Sadara caressed his delicately pointed ears so much like Solok's. A shock of unruly black hair covered the baby's small head.

"It appears he favors you, adun," she teased. "Should we all be scared?"

"Yes," Dr. Sekal said firmly, but with a teasing glimmer in his eyes before retreating to give the new family some privacy.


End file.
